


酒精依赖症

by aruuumin



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruuumin/pseuds/aruuumin





	酒精依赖症

靠着酒精长大的小明星第一次遇见这种级别的瓶颈，没关系，有什么事是他解决不了的。

 

01

时针刚敲过2点没一会，96俱乐部的人也走了大半，只剩三三两两的中年男子涨红着脸笑的刺耳，放在矮脚桌上的黑色文件夹意味着他们刚完成了一件牵扯着利益的交易。

陈立农不太喜欢这家俱乐部晚上浓重的酒精味，但他还是习惯于每天晚上到这里来坐一会。

原因很简单，离家近，徒步两三分钟就能到。并且老板每次都会把窗口的位置给他留好，落地窗边是一片车水马龙的夜景，显示着这个城市与自己截然相反的繁华和绮丽，此时的孤独让他在吵闹的空间里找到了一份属于自己的安静。

其实前头都是陈立农说服自己的说辞，徒步两三分钟的安静地方应有尽有。  
主要还是因为那个男人。

他似乎与陈立农一样，也是一个人。此刻正趴在吧台上，像是已经睡着了。身着懒散的t恤，下身是牛仔裤，看似没什么钱的普通青年，面前却放着几瓶高档洋酒。  
他将头靠在伸直的胳膊上另一只又无力的垂下，昏暗的灯光下仍能看见他被手臂挤压起来的脸颊上，尽是酒精上头的红晕，从鼻尖一直蔓延到耳尖。

陈立农认得他，也是因为他，才会夜夜出现在这里。

电脑发出嗖嗖邮件发出的声音，陈立农阖上了笔记本，论文也终于写完了。

他长呼了一口气，站起来把电脑塞进书包，把酒保叫过来买单。

“还是老样子吗？”  
眉清目秀的酒保冲着他礼貌的微笑，他一边把包背在前面，一边无奈的点头。

接着他走近吧台，将那个臭烘烘的醉鬼的胳膊掺起，试图把他扶起来。

“喂。”  
他低着头，凑到那个人的耳边。  
“我们回家了。”

“喝，来。”  
那人脸颊上的肉被胳膊挤的有些可爱，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇哼哼唧唧。

陈立农摇了摇头，蹲下身子，架起他锤下的胳膊，在酒保的帮助下把那人放在了自己为他空出来的背上。  
那人并不胖，甚至有些格外的纤细，喝醉了之后却重的出奇，刚挂上身子的时候陈立农差点没站稳。  
他耸了几下把那人调整成坨在他背上的姿势，双手拖住纤细的大腿。那人的双手瞬间施了法似的缠上的他的脖子，往他耳边喘着粗气。

回家的路并不长，如果那个人没有在路边吐了三次的话。  
等陈立农把他驮回家已经是凌晨三点，他眯着眼睛把像一滩烂泥一样的男人扔在沙发上之后，进了厕所，搓好了毛巾又打满了水。  
出来的时候醉鬼已经睡着了，头靠在不怎么柔软的沙发背上，被汗水染湿的刘海下，是一张清秀的脸，眉头皱在一起，纤长的睫毛下的眼皮因紧闭出了点褶皱，眼球缓慢的转动，看起来像是在做一个噩梦。

想必也一定过的不好，不然为什么长得这么好看了还天天去那里喝酒。  
就是为什么醒过来就那么让人讨厌呢。

陈立农搓了把毛巾，将男人的脸擦了个遍，贴上脖子的时候用了点力，温热的触感让那个男人下意识的哼出了声。湿润的嘴唇里喷薄而出浓郁的酒气，洒在陈立农疲惫的脸上。

他无奈的为那人擦完了身子，从冰箱里拿出一罐酸奶放在茶几上，然后回了房间。

陈立农知道几个小时之后那杯酸奶会被喝的精光，然后留下被躺过印迹的沙发，和开着电视的空档客厅给他。

 

02  
电视上放着某个金曲奖的颁奖典礼，陈立农刚清醒的脑子有些秀逗，盯着那个top1看了好半天。  
他看着里面那张漂亮乖张的面孔，不由的蹙了眉毛。

林彦俊，当红一线小生，最红的电视剧，最红的电影，不是他当主角，就必定有他的影子，就算是动画电影，中文版也能听见他的声音。  
也不是陈立农想看，毕竟点开随便换个台就是这张漂亮的像玻璃娃娃般的脸。

漂亮的东西总是让人心悦诚服，陈立农却一点都不喜欢这位宇红。  
原因便是把自己绿了的女友便是这位大帅哥的脑残粉。

还记得他失恋的第一个礼拜，顶着一个隐形的绿色帽子捉同系的蔡屹卓出来喝酒的时候，人家就这么问过他。

“她不是一边上课还一遍追星吗，怎么还有空出轨啊。”  
当时的陈立农醉的不轻，满脸通红的把头搁在吧台上手舞足蹈，大着舌头含糊不清的回应。  
“我他妈哪里知道，你说我哪一点不如那个人，我没他高？我没他帅？”

蔡屹卓也为此打抱不平，把对面的酒瓶拿走。  
“你可是你们系系草，可别瞎说了，少喝点吧。”

“捉奸诶！这么狗血的剧情都能被我碰上，那个男人又丑又胖又矮，到底为什么啊。”

“不过我也不太懂，你这么好一人我都想跟你在一起，干嘛跟矮穷矬啦。”

陈立农倒完苦水的脸色更难看了，想了半天憋出一句。

“不穷。”

蔡屹卓脑中闪过一个念头，犹豫半天说出了自己的猜测。  
“他会不会是黄牛啊，我听说过有些妹子总买资源后头日久生情跟黄牛在一起的可……我靠，不会吧。”

看着对面绿的快成青草地一样的脸，无奈的抿了抿嘴唇。  
“咳咳，这就没办法了，面对现实啊兄弟。”

他拍了拍面前人的肩膀，语重心长的说道。  
“没事，我陪你喝！”

陈立农抬起沉重头颅，头一次觉得这个同系老是考试抄自己的傻子，也能有如此高大的一天。

 

说来也巧。  
原本，这件事就这么过去了，只是那天晚上在蔡屹卓被他老婆捉回去睡觉后，陈立农趴在桌上半梦半醒的睡了半宿，被酒保拍醒说他们要打烊的时候，抬头便见着了那张大明星的面孔。

“妈的，他好像啊。”

宿醉的脑仁疼的跟针扎似的，但陈立农依旧凭借自己仅有的一丝理智，推测出面前被酒保架在身上的那个男人并不是前几个小时骂过的大明星，毕竟如此偏僻的小俱乐部怎么会赢得这位宇红的大驾光临。

“先生，先生？你们认识吗”  
酒保顺着陈立农的眼神扫过去，问他是不是认得这个好不容易弄起来的醉鬼，迷迷糊糊的陈立农并未回应，反倒是面前的自然自然的向前一倒，勾住了陈立农的脖子。

“太好了，你们认识就好了，我正愁怎么叫醒他呢。”  
酒保露出了“我擦解决了一个大麻烦终于可以下班了”的笑容，这种情况碰上心软的跟海绵垫一样的陈立农，倒是没法拒绝了。  
只是面前的头发丝蹭着自己的脖颈，带出一丝痒，夹杂着扑面而来的酒气，惹得陈立农面红耳赤。

大概我还没醒酒吧，陈立农这么想着。  
只是始作俑者攀上胸膛就进入梦乡，真是烂醉了，还噘着嘴嘟囔着什么听不懂的鬼话。

陈立农没有办法，把人一把抱起，摇摇晃晃的往门外头走，只是他并不知道这一抱，就是一个月。

 

03  
当天晚上陈立农并没有睡着，虽然妈妈说过把陌生人带回家不好，但是面前这个毫无战斗力的漂亮面孔怎么看都是对方吃亏。  
只是漂亮面孔折腾的要死，又是要洗澡又是要喝酸奶的，等忙活完天空都露出了鱼肚白。

陈立农已经困成小鸡啄米，而醉鬼却盖着薄毯跟个小婴儿似的睡得正香，想着自己丢了女友去喝酒还得照顾别人一个晚上是不是中了什么孽障的半梦半醒之际，面前的作妖男人总算是睁开了双眼。

“嗯...嘶...？”  
林彦俊迷糊睁开双眼的同时，熟悉的刺痛感便侵略了整个大脑，只是强光挡住视线之后并不是俱乐部旁的某酒店房间，而且一间更为陌生的住家客厅。

其实挺温馨的，尤其是阳光透过拉开一半的窗帘洒在茶几上的时候，木质地板上铺了毛绒绒的地毯，房间虽然不大但是看得出主人花了不少心思设计，就是自己躺着的沙发并不舒服，翻身还会发出吱呀吱呀刺耳的声音。

他花了三秒钟回忆了一下，确认没有记忆之后便知道自己又断片了，此时他发现面前长相还挺英俊的一个男人正盯着他看。

单眼皮高鼻梁，清秀幼齿，是他喜欢的类型，这是哪个金主？昨天晚上做了吗？  
林彦俊又用已经疼得无法运作的大脑思考了一下，这种环境不像是有钱人，如果合情合理，应该是自己又发酒疯缠着人家了，所以这个人为什么要把我带回家，通常扔在酒店就会走啊。

“你在这干嘛？”

怎么回事，现在轮到陈立农懵逼了。

“这是我家啊，我为什么不能在这。”

“干....”

林彦俊拿手捂住头颅，真是宿醉到无法思考了，刚刚明明还想着这是哪来着的。

“兄弟，我照顾了你一个晚上又擦身又递毛巾的，你怎么连句谢谢都不说。”  
陈立农有些犹豫的看着面前这个生不如死的男人，他知道宿醉有多么不好受。

“哦。”  
林彦俊摇摇晃晃的起身，并没回答陈立农的要求，只是发现自己盖在毛毯下的身躯分外干爽，一点都不像做过的样子。  
“我还有通...工作，没什么事我就先走了。”

“兄弟，以后喝酒还是不要一个人了，你这样随便的跟别人回去很危险的。”  
陈立农出于好心，跟上两三步，虽然面前男人的态度加上那张脸实在是想让人揍他。  
“你快回去吧，别让你家里人担心。”

家里人？  
林彦俊冷笑了一下，这小孩看着挺年轻不会都不知道自己是谁吧。  
“欸。”  
“你知道我是谁吗？”

林彦俊勾勾嘴角，冲面前的男人邪魅一笑，瞅见放在茶几上的遥控器，研究了半天开关键。

“你要打开吗？”  
在身边那个蠢弟弟的帮助下，打开电视后果不其然便是自己的综艺，照现在这时间应该是昨晚的热门综艺重播，里头的自己正在跳主打歌，虽然发型完整画着浓妆，但是不难看出，现在这个头发跟鸡窝一样的人长着跟电视里人一样的五官。

“你是，林彦俊？？？”  
陈立农十几年来的三观得到了冲击，他甚至想现在去找算命的看看自己是不是真的撞邪了。

“哈哈，骗你的。”  
林彦俊关掉了电视，将遥控器随意的丢在了沙发上。  
“林彦俊怎么可能去酒吧喝酒啊。”  
臭屁男人眨了眨眼，接着伸手又揉了揉太阳穴。

“啊？你什么意思啊。”  
陈立农挠挠脑袋，刚才的瞌睡虫被乌龙一搞早就飞光了。

“没什么意思。”  
林彦俊凑近了陈立农，拍了拍他的脸颊，手感跟想象中一样绵软。  
“以后再看到醉鬼，就不要把人带回家了。”  
“兄弟。”

呼出的酒气扑面而来，面前精致的脸越凑越近看的并不真切，只见着浓密睫毛也挂了水汽，感觉自己像是被调戏一样的陈立农瞬间红了脸颊，可移开视线又有一字锁骨明晃晃的挡在眼前。

“哦对了。”  
“我除外。”

“你在说什么，凭什么啊？？”

“缘分嘛，就不要拒绝了。”  
林彦俊已经踢踏着拖鞋朝玄关走去了。  
“作为补偿，我会给你钱的，你那沙发该换换了，睡得我好难受。”

“欸...!”  
嘭的一声，门便关上了，由不得陈立农选择。  
起初陈立农并不想答应，只是后来想着这个男的这么臭屁必须得给他颜色尝尝。  
大概是长成这样的男的都很讨厌吧。见不到前女友的情况下，只能把这满腔的怒火燃烧到这个每天都能出现在眼前的“大明星”身上。

于是第二天他依然去了那个俱乐部，果不其然那个男人在那，只是从那以后每次他都喝到烂醉才肯罢休，心软的陈立农一次又一次的从酒保手中接过死沉的酒鬼后，说是给颜色最后却是当了一个多月的保姆。

 

04  
林彦俊喜欢喝酒。  
在这个禁止明星与粉丝私联的时代，这件事是甚至连他的站姐都不知道的。  
他从小便是如此，要考试了来点，遇到喜欢的人了要表白了来点，如今要上台之前也必须来点。  
喝酒壮胆，这句话几乎成了他的座右铭，然而酒量其实并不好的他也被冠上千杯不倒的人设。  
因此没人会知道这么依赖酒精的一个人，会每天晚上在某俱乐部里喝的烂醉，甚至醉到一个并不认识的普通大学生怀里。

他并不喜欢每天清晨头疼欲裂的感觉，只是喝了点酒，就能忘掉一切，忘掉他是个时时刻刻得维持人设的明星，他并不喜欢在台上光芒万丈的感觉，但是自从被星探选中的那一刻起，他的一言一行，就必须时刻注意。只因为父母给他的漂亮面孔，他就必须时刻克制住自己的无理取闹，只要睁开双眼就必须微笑，必须温柔，必须营业。

“林彦俊！我跟你说过多少遍，别再喝酒了。”  
经纪人的嗓子尖锐的像是拿指甲在刮着黑板，一声声恼着林彦俊本就被宿醉弄的乱七八糟的大脑。

“你保密工作做的好，我佩服，但你有没有想过你身体撑不撑的下去。”

“别嚷嚷了行嘛，昨天喝的有点大，我那劲还没下去。”  
林彦俊刚做完发型，坐在化妆镜前蹙着眉头闭目养神。

“你哪天不喝大。”

“谁会知道那个酒鬼是我啦，没事的别担心啦。”

“万一呢，你知道你一旦被发现我们要赔多少吗，还有你这个黑眼圈怎么一天比一天重。”  
“化妆师！快给他遮遮！”

跟喇叭一样叭叭的经纪人总算走远了，林彦俊任由着化妆师在自己的脸上龙飞凤舞，脑中浮现的却是那个木讷男人的脸。

好几天了，满脑子都是那个男的，太奇怪了吧。  
所以他到底对我有没有兴趣，是我没有魅力了吗？

事实上世人都爱欲擒故纵，千万人都爱你的时候你理所当然，然而偏偏有人把你当普通人，每天啰嗦的在耳边絮叨，把自己照顾的浑身舒坦，长得好看身材不错，可就是不爱自己。  
这种感觉，林彦俊第一次体会到。只需要短短一个月的时间，他便体会到了触手可及却得不到的感受，他也不是天上的神仙，确实不是什么都能得到的。  
只是连他自己都没发现，他已经深陷于此。

林彦俊猛的睁开眼睛，吓了化妆师一跳。  
“彦俊，还没好，那个你看。”  
镜子里的底妆已经上完，还没画眼妆的脸已经无比精致。  
“没事，继续。”  
林彦俊阖上了双眼，想着自己的魅力不减可奈何对方过于木头的未解之谜。

与此同时。  
“您好，您是？”  
陈立农今天只有上午的课，回来就看见门口穿着蓝色衣服的俩工人拿着长条木头块站在家门口。

“您好，我们是宜家的组装人员，这是您买的新沙发，请您在这上面签个字。”

“沙发？什么沙发。我什么时候要换沙发了。”  
陈立农脱口而出的同时，脑中突然响起那个臭屁男人的声音，“你那沙发该换换了，睡的我好难受。”  
不会吧，就真的买了个新的，这么大也看放不放的进去啊。

组装人员听闻连连道歉，还当自己送错了住家之后的转身确认了一遍地址，接着又狐疑的转过身。  
“先生，这个是送你家没错，您再好好想想。”

从白日梦中惊醒的陈立农剥走脑中源源不断的声音，一拍脑袋。  
“嗯嗯对的对的是我买的。”  
他露出弯弯眼角笑着拉开门，“哈哈我给忘了，快请进。”

虽然这场面搞得人满头黑线，但是拿钱做事，组装人员也说不了什么了。他跨进陈立农的家开始搭起积木来。看着组装人员三两下搞定了沙发，陈立农心想着还是专业人士手脚麻利，之前自己为了省钱鞋柜都是自己装的，花了好几个小时呢。  
就是这个沙发，有点过于，奢华了吧。

比之前的那个普通棉质沙发不同，黑色丝绒覆盖了几乎百分之80人体可接触部分，沙发脚则是白色木块不规则的叠在一起，拉动中间的软垫会缓慢向外延伸，最后组成一个沙发床。虽然说这个沙发与自家整体的风格大不相同，但是看在组装人员还把旧沙发帮忙搬到房间里的情况下，优秀大学生陈立农同学也是无话可说。

当晚，林彦俊似乎没有烂醉，随便喝了两口就自己跑到陈立农面前，声音沙哑带着撒娇劲。  
“我要回家，试试看新沙发。”  
他一笔带过了为什么要买新沙发的事，并且把请求说得亲密又色情，也不知道是不是故意。

面前的男人像流浪小猫一样的既视感，陈立农有些无所适从，本来还想质问他为什么要动自己家具的火气瞬间被磨的一干二净，他突然觉得面前这个软软头毛的纤细男人有点意外的可爱。  
不可能，这种总给自己添麻烦的人怎么会可爱呢。  
陈立农虽说立刻反驳了自己的观点，但是心里总有些东西跟肥皂泡一样冒出来，挡在他的周围折射五彩的光点扰乱着自己的视线。

初春刚至，清风拂面，空气微凉。  
林彦俊跟在陈立农的后面，裹紧了衣服，不是烂醉的夜晚已经很少了，他抬头看着那个男人的乖顺的发尾，发觉竟比自己还高出半个头来。  
他想起自己助理帮忙调查的陈立农生平，明明比自己还小了五岁，现在的小孩怎么都发育的这么好。心里的埋怨如雷声大作，整个人散发着黑气的大明星只有发尖处隐藏的耳垂，染上一抹红。  
一路无言。

 

05  
“欸咻——”  
林彦俊跟泄了气的皮球一样瘫倒在沙发上的时候陈立农连门都没锁好。  
“欸陈立农”

“嗯？”

“我肚子饿了，有什么吃的吗？”

咔哒一声上锁后，转头就看见臭屁猫咪没了骨头，倒在自己都没坐过三分钟的沙发上扬起下巴命令着。

“冰箱里有速冻水饺。欸我说你没醉就回自己家啊，为什么还要来我这啦。”  
陈立农突然意识到他刚刚是不是叫了自己的名字。  
“还有你怎么会知道我叫什么，我可是连你名字都不知道欸！”

林彦俊就像没听见陈立农啰嗦的叨叨声一样纵身跃起，自顾自的来到冰箱前拉开，除了自己一窍不通的蔬菜和肉食外，最底层确实放了一排水饺，没有包装纸的饺子盒似乎预示了，制作此物的人就站在自己身后。  
没想到现在的大学生还挺会过生活的。

“欸，我不会，你帮我煮。”  
这么说着把水饺随意的往料理台上一扔，就自顾自的走开，转眼又瘫倒在沙发上。

“真是，都是什么事啊。”  
陈立农看着面前的男人完全的无视自己，当自己家似的打开电视，没办法的跑去煮了水饺，待香味从厨房蔓延出来的时候，小馋猫已经坐在了饭桌旁的椅子上。  
顿时觉得自己才应该是年龄小的那一方吧。

“欸，我说你随便进别人家，随便吃别人东西，就不怕人家给你下毒吗？”  
陈立农放下碗的同时，看着面前似乎确实饿的不轻的男人眼神立刻缠上自己手上的东西。

“我说你随便让人进家门……啊烫烫烫……也不怕被抢劫啊。”  
“欸，你在里面还有放辣椒酱，好特别哦。”

林彦俊似乎是猫舌，咬了一口就表情狰狞，吹了好久才把整颗水饺放进嘴里，细嚼慢咽的样子似乎在吃什么法国大餐。  
他看上去是素颜，但是却做了发型，头顶的暖光照在发胶上，黑色的发稍俏皮的翘起，似有在舞台上的灿烂光辉。饺子塞满了两颊，不知是不是被辣到了，鼻头红红的，灯光在眼睑洒下一片阴影却更清晰的突出了鼻头小痣，此刻顺着脸颊一下一下抖动着，拉扯着陈立农的心脏。

两个相似的人也总有地方不一样，比如胎记，神态，或者痣。  
连痣都一样啊……

陈立农本想反驳什么，却看的呆了，又觉得面前的男人一定就是自己最讨厌的那个人，他张了张嘴，深觉自己问不出口。  
卸下防备的大明星坐在自己的对面，与自己斗嘴打趣，这种事情一定是他前女友做梦都想象不到的事情。  
只是面前的这个男人，怎么看也不像有那么多人喜欢的样子啊。

“我脸上有东西吗，陈立农”

陈立农终于把自己的思绪拉了回来，冲着林彦俊笑了一下，不好意思的低了头。  
“没有没有，那个水饺，是我自己做的，我还没给别人吃过。”

“哇！没给人吃过的东西给我吃啊，真的想毒死我啊。”  
林彦俊装样的夸张表情差点吓到了大学生，立刻解释，“没有啦，还挺好吃的。”

 

碗很快就空了，剩下沾了醋的碗放在料理台上，客厅的灯全灭了，就连新买的沙发也是空荡荡的，只有人躺过的痕迹。  
陈立农躺在床上，看着半开的窗帘，怎么都睡不着。

林彦俊吃完水饺后接了个电话就走了，说着自己一会还有事，不能在这呆太久。  
走之前冲自己奇怪的笑了一下，明明眉眼都弯了起来却掺着些苦涩，那种感觉让陈立农非常不舒服。

从卧室的窗外能看见一辆黑色的保姆车把林彦俊接走，上车前林彦俊似乎还在和车里的人争论了什么。  
这种时候，陈立农才体会到了明星的实感，明明离自己距离那么远的人，怎么就整晚整晚的相处了一个月呢。只是为什么，从保姆车越开越远，消失在自己视线的时候，心里就变得空空的。

陈立农本是早睡早起老年人生物钟的人，要平时的晚上蔡屹卓死乞白赖的求他出来他也懒得动一下眼皮，只会义正言辞的提醒人家早睡早起对身体好。不过这一个多月林彦俊整晚的闹腾，把陈立农良好的生物钟整个打散。这么想着的陈立农嘴角又上翘了一些，他从床头摸过手机打开相册，满页满页的都是林彦俊眯着眼红着脸嘟着嘴撒酒疯的样子，自己还拍了好些视频。

“你，拍什么呢，来喝。”  
“你知道如果我把这个传到网上去，你就身败名裂了。”  
“不要，你不要传，给，给我，我给你钱。”  
“啊啊你好重啊…”  
“别吐啊！不传了不传了好吧……”

嘁，蠢的要死。  
说要给的钱也一分没给啊。  
陈立农关掉了手机，盯着天花板看，明明昨天还赖在自己胸膛的人今天就消失不见了，每天对着一个漂亮脸蛋，对于外貌协会的自己来说，确实是少不了一块肉。只是自己的生活被搞得一团乱，又累又乏，连他自己也不知道是好事还是坏事了。

外头的月亮被咬掉了一半，照的陈立农觉得刺眼，他翻了个身，闭紧了双眼，却一点睡意都没，外头车辆呼啸而过，自己的心脏扑通跳动，一些细微的响声都显得震耳欲聋。也不知道现在的林彦俊正在干嘛，指不定在哪里买醉呢吧。

 

06  
陈立农是被手机铃声吵醒的。

昨天装逼装的过头，最后被困意撂倒的时候天都快亮了，陈立农眯着双眼连被子都不想掀开抓了手机就按了通话键。

“陈立农！！！！！”

蔡屹卓的怒吼把陈立农正在春困的耳膜都震散了。  
“你干嘛啊，一惊一乍的。”

“你有没有看微博啊，今天热搜都爆了。你也是的，就算要给你前女友报仇也没必要牺牲你自己啊。”

陈立农莫名其妙，抬起沉重眼皮看了时钟发现时针才指向七点。  
“喂卓哥，我特别困，你说什么乱七八糟的我怎么听不懂啦。”

“林彦俊啊！林彦俊来你家被拍到了，还说他酗酒，到底怎么回事啊。”

“哈？”

“我跟你说你这就不够兄弟了，这种事情怎么能不跟我讲是不是….喂？喂！”  
电话那头被突然挂断，蔡屹卓气的肝火都旺了。  
好你个陈立农，这种好事竟然不算我一份，我也想跟大明星喝酒啊。

陈立农挂断电话并不是自身原因，而是手机没电。  
昨晚看林彦俊醉酒视频看了近乎整夜的他现在也不知道什么情况，刚把手机冲上还要好一会才亮起，只能把电脑拿出来上网页版的微博。  
果然第一条就是林彦俊 酗酒 （爆），点进去果不其然，全是他东倒西歪趴在俱乐部里撒酒疯的样子，只是有几个文案与众不同。

【超人气偶像林彦俊疑与不明男子酗酒，深夜跟随其回家，数小时后被保姆车接走，这是找到金主了吗？】

下面还带了两张林彦俊跟着陈立农往他家走的照片，陈立农的脸并没拍清楚，被放大了也只有几帧av画质，刚喘了口气的陈立农又开始担忧起来。

他点开下面的评论，除开粉丝的努力控评外，中间果不其然夹杂着一些并不好听的话。  
【明明自己是防黄赌毒大使，结果私下还喝酒啊。】  
【逗留几个小时，一定做了奇怪的事，没想到林彦俊喜欢男人。】  
【所以资源都是这个男的提供的吗，看上去很年轻的样子啊。】  
【差不多该糊了吧，林彦俊。】

陈立农一头雾水，自己要有那么多钱至于费那么老劲服侍一个每天在自己家里乱发一通的人啦。他看不太下去，合上电脑扭了扭脖子，外头的天气好的惊人，晨光肆无忌惮的撒在被褥上，手机也总算有了电，亮起来的同时，数十条的娱乐推送也写了大堆关于林彦俊的酗酒事迹。

陈立农泄了气般的倒在床上，把自己头发弄的乱蹧蹧，身侧的手机又亮起了蔡屹卓的来电，他不想接，也不愿意去接。  
也太奇怪了吧，明明自己昨天还想着如果把他喝酒照片发到网上去，今天就真有人这么做了。但是为什么一点都不高兴呢。  
陈立农开了静音，蒙上了被子，闷热的空间空气稀薄，窒息感却愈发加强了思绪扩散。  
他会怎么做，公司会不会为难他，是不是以后就见不到他了。我想这个干嘛，见不到也好啊。

正在自己跟自己钻牛角尖的陈立农在被闷死边缘让自己呼吸了新鲜空气，几秒后，身侧的光线却被一张墨镜加口罩的脸给挡住了。

干，什么，小偷？  
不对这身形。

来人敲了敲窗户，示意陈立农赶紧打开。

“我靠，你干嘛啊，这里是三楼欸。”  
陈立农边惊讶，边起身拉开玻璃。  
习惯裸睡的他只穿了一条内裤，身材因为锻炼生的姣好，饱满的胸肌下面是略成型的腹肌，虽然不如健身教练那般强壮，但天公作美，阳光打在上面似有层古铜色的光辉，而这种身形正巧被爬了三层楼差点掉下去断腿的林彦俊尽收眼底。

“快快让我进去，热死我了。”  
林彦俊进了房间转身拉上了窗帘，整个空间瞬间暗了下来，他一屁股坐在了身侧的床上。

“你不要命啦！你要摔死了你粉丝怎么办啊！”  
陈立农也来不及穿衣服了，冲着面前自顾自摘装备的男人直嚷嚷。

林彦俊身穿黑色挂脖衬衣将修长的脖颈尽显无疑，往下是衬衫也遮不住的圆润臀部，小脚裤让人把两条纤细的小腿尽收眼底，取下口罩墨镜后的素颜却写满了憔悴，虽说依旧很帅但挂在眼下的黑眼圈揭示了昨晚他应该经历了场不小的斗争。  
“摔死就摔死又不要你赔。”

陈立农的太阳穴青筋已经爆起，他捏着拳头说道。  
“你就不能讲话不这么难听吗。”  
他最讨厌的就是面前的这个人不以为然的样子。

“你也知道担心我？”林彦俊勾了勾嘴角，殊不知心里已经开始放烟花了。“那为啥你还要把我照片发出去。”

他猛的凑近面前的男人，呼出的二氧化碳喷在陈立农的脸上，染红了片刻的双颊。

“不，不是我发的，你别这样。”  
陈立农移开了视线想把面前的男人推开，双手却被来人打掉，顺势推倒了衣柜门上。

“不是你发的，除了你还会是谁，没人知道我在那。”

气氛僵持在空气中，两个人的距离只有十几厘米，陈立农感受到林彦俊冰凉的指尖已经贴上了自己的肩膀，他不敢动，而下一秒自己的下身就被大腿顶住了。  
晨起的生理反应还没褪去，就受到这种刺激。

“欸。”  
“你硬了。”

陈立农低头看着乌黑的双瞳，感到肩膀重量的减轻，片刻后自己的命根子就被握住了。

“想做还是想要钱啊，不然做那种事干嘛。”

半年以后的陈立农依然认为，林彦俊有一句话把他激怒的神奇能力。

而此刻他被这个男人折磨的茶饭不思，夜不能寐，他现在却置身事外的抬着眉毛挑衅他，双手却隔着轻薄的纯棉内裤，揉搓着已经抬起头来的小立农。

“你不要逼我。”  
陈立农气的头皮发麻，揪起挂脖衬衣上的装饰带子，将林彦俊扯的更近。  
“穿这种衣服专门来找我，是故意的吧。”

 

07  
窗外的樱花树已经冒上了些许花苞，拉紧的窗帘却带了些旖旎的气氛。

唇舌相缠的两人浑身赤裸，本该有些凉意的天却因为互相取暖而热气蒸腾。陈立农舔过每颗贝齿的同时，手指探向了林彦俊早已撅起的圆润臀部，不知为何应该紧致的后穴却湿粘一片，他抖着手指塞进后穴的同时，林彦俊的整个身体也将重量付托在陈立农的胸膛上，他的双手被衬衫的黑色绑带绑住举过头顶，气人的唇舌也被陈立农的湿吻堵住。

陈立农咬了口活如灵蛇般在自己嘴中穿梭的舌头，林彦俊吃痛，却被人前后加持的挑弄，只会没力气的喘气。

“这么湿，果然是爬窗来送炮的吧。”  
后面由于早就被身体主人扩张过了，很快就能进出三根手指，紧致的内壁吸吮着陈立农的骨节，面前曾不以为然挑衅自己的林彦俊，此刻却双颊淫热，清凉的眸子写满了情欲，未做过发型的发丝随着自己的进出颤抖着，漂亮的一字锁骨延伸到了双肩，瘦弱的身躯此时蒙上了一层漂亮的水汽。  
从未见过这副面孔的陈立农脑袋中感觉有根神经被播断了，他抽出后穴的被淫液沾湿的手指，塞进林彦俊刚被自己咬破此刻还挂着丝丝血丝的嘴唇里。

“你自己尝尝。”  
舌尖瞬间就缠上了陈立农的手指，把他当成阴茎一般的舔舐，同时还哼哼唧唧的说着让自己快点进来，陈立农暗暗骂着真的是不要脸的同时将林彦俊的双腿对折，纤细的脚踝呈现了骨骼的形状，似乎一捏就能断，已经被磨红的蜜穴水光泛滥，似乎如一汪泉眼般在向外源源不断冒着甘泉，陈立农将手指从口中抽出，口水混杂着一些不明液体流出了丰盈的双唇，顺着漂亮的下巴流到了锁骨，而下面的小嘴也一张一阖，随时等着巨龙出鞘供其采撷。

陈立农这其实还是第一次搞男人，原来也就谈过几次恋爱的他头一次尝到身下的极品美味，关键这人还那么让人生气，但此刻他的理智早就被直冲上头的情欲整个打散，已经硬了好久的性器瞬间将饥渴的小穴盛满，双方都被极上的满足感舒服到喟叹出声。

“我要开始动了。”

“快...快动...废话真多...”

陈立农的双手捏住腰腹下身开始拼命抽插，双垮撞击着圆润的翘臀发出清脆的啪啪声，紧致又滚烫的内穴搅的陈立农心乱如麻，整根退出去的同时小口还吮吸他的龟头，欢迎下一次的进入。林彦俊扬起下巴发出轻微的喘息，将精致的脖颈线条一览无余的展示在陈立农的眼前，他低头用嘴衔住喉结，舔弄那一小颗苹果核样的敏感。这样的刺激惹得身下的林彦俊一阵酥麻，浑身战栗的挺起不同于女人的单薄胸脯，浅褐色的朱缨也刺激的挺立而起，空气中尽是情欲的邀约。

“嗯...别...别弄那...”

翘的老高的阴茎前段射出了些白灼，弄满了小腹，精液顺着耻骨留到股缝的交合处，那里已经一片旖旎，白皙的软肉被陈立农撞击的微微发红，像是受了凌辱一般的让人更想欺负。陈立农如同打桩机般冲击着小穴，耳边的呻吟也愈加高昂起来，还没从高潮的痉挛中缓过来的林彦俊大脑几近无法思考，只有被爽的双耳发蒙，耳边是低沉的喘息，炙热的呼吸浇在肩头，酥麻席卷了半边身子，刚软下的阴茎又逐渐抬了头。

陈立农见林彦俊对这地方敏感的不行，低头在锁骨处种了好些个草莓，根本不管大明星之后是否要见人。  
“你粉丝知道你这样吗？”  
陈立农抬起头来舔舔嘴唇，眼睛都舍不得眨的盯着面前的大明星，林彦俊扭头喊着不行，眼尾熏红，盛满了生理泪水，小穴却一下一下吸着自己的阴茎，双腿逐渐缠绕在自己的腰上，脚趾爽的蜷缩起来。顶到某处的时候耳边呻吟近乎变了调，小穴紧紧夹了一下，陈立农知道顶对了地方，将人的黑丝带扯开，面对面抱起，整根阴茎一下捅到了底，受不住这种刺激的林彦俊，差点晕过去，双手架在浑身湿汗男人的肩头。

林彦俊变调的声音勾着陈立农的大脑，不断紧缩的小穴也变的更加滚烫，他扭动着腰肢随着陈立农的动作在上下云雨，撞击声夹杂着噗哧水声，随着逐渐加快的抽查速度，两人双双到达了高潮。

过载的快感在陈立农的脑中反复回荡，面前就是林彦俊漂亮性感的模样，迷离的双眼像是要把眼泪流干，滚烫的脸颊抵在肩头。  
“这下真像媒体说的那样了。”  
他的声音闷闷的，卸下全部防备的他就像只战败了的猫咪，此刻只需要温暖的拥抱。

“你不就为了这个才来的嘛。”  
陈立农依旧在嘴硬，只是说出这句话的同时太阳穴也在突突的跳着，林彦俊听了这话便不再出声，拿起床头的纸巾随意的擦了擦身上，便穿上衣服打算走。

“你...你别跳窗啊。”  
陈立农看着林彦俊将湿透的头发向后捋开，在脖子上缠上了绑带，但深色的带子也只是欲盖弥彰，上面的痕迹一览无遗不说，手腕也红红的一片。

“嗯。”  
他回答的简单，也没怼自己，背影的衬衣松松垮垮，漂亮的蝴蝶谷若隐若现。

床上一片狼藉，只剩水渍和满房的腥臭味。

 

08  
距离上次的事情已经过去了半个月，窗外头的樱花也开满了枝头。

酗酒的事情很快就被压下去了，陈立农也被发微博说只是圈外的一个朋友望不被打扰。只是林彦俊却再没出现在96俱乐部。  
陈立农像是做了一个春梦。他依旧每天晚上跑去等着，吧台上却再没那个漂亮的醉鬼。他痴痴的望着那个空位，失魂落魄的样子甚至比之前失恋还要伤心。  
林彦俊就真像只蝴蝶，长出翅膀来飞走了。

陈立农的心里又变的空落落的，他知道只是自己太想他了，因此夜不能寐，只要一闭上双眼就能清晰的看见那个男人同自己云雨的场景。他自嘲的笑笑，果真是宇红，连自己也会被迷的神魂颠倒。

连蔡屹卓都发现了陈立农的不对劲，只见陈立农看着手机傻笑，拨着米粒发呆，还当人家又谈恋爱的八卦一下，却只得到了“你不会懂得”这种没头没尾的回答。

一直到了今天晚上。

陈立农一如既往的待在之前的位置上演悲伤男主失恋情节。  
推门进来的人却让他眼前一亮，他揉了揉双眼，发现自己并没看错。  
确实是林彦俊无疑，只是后头跟了个奇怪的胖子。肥头大耳，穿着并不合身的皮夹克，铜臭味从突出的肚腩中便一览无遗，食指上的金戒指在灯光的折射下格外刺眼。

什么人，金主？  
林彦俊看上去并不情愿，但依然好声招待着，几杯酒下肚，金主见林彦俊脸蛋微红，看似要醉，便上手要摸不摸。

干。  
陈立农的脑子一片空白，他已经不记得当时他是怎么越过三张桌子来到吧台，也不记得那个胖子是怎么拉开林彦俊的衣服，他只记得那昏暗的灯光下林彦俊潮红的脸庞，跟趴在自己身上的时候如出一辙，只不过现在的眉头紧锁，十分抗拒。

等他反应过来的时候，那个胖子已经被他三下撂倒，他身上的味道同陈立农的想象一模一样，充斥着名利场的钱财和铜臭味，酒保拼命的将他拉开，对着胖子连连道歉。  
双耳发蒙的他已经听不见胖子指着他的鼻子骂什么了，他只满意于眼前的青皮蛋是自己打出来的，而自己梦中的漂亮蝴蝶此刻被自己藏在身后狡黠的笑出了酒窝。

恍惚中他还记得那胖子仓皇而逃之前，面红耳赤的说，你别想在娱乐圈混下去了！  
那又怎样呢，正合他意。

 

当晚的风格外的大，樱花被吹散了一地，粉色的雪落在了交叠的两人身上。

陈立农背着林彦俊回到家的时候他并没有烂醉，只是还没来得及关上门两人就已经吻在一起，终于触碰到对方的想念同思绪一起缠绕在暧昧的气氛中，拧成一股看不见的绳。熟悉的味道，干燥的双唇，陈立农看见近在咫尺的睫毛如羽翼般忽闪，扣住林彦俊的后脑勺逐渐加深这个吻，随着唇舌的纠缠直到席卷走最后一丝空气才依依不舍的分开，两人口中迁出一根银丝。

“那不是我传的。”  
陈立农下意识的解释，林彦俊微微一愣，垂下眼眸。

“我知道，上次逗你的。但是这次，我肯定要被封杀了。”  
林彦俊嘟着嘴，双唇红润泛着水光。

“那个人很厉害吗？”

“可以这么说吧，反正之后的路一定艰难不少。”

“没事，我觉得只要你把酒戒了，什么都能做到。”  
林彦俊激动的抬头，眼睛里尽是陈立农的笑眼。

半个月来的坚持顿时溃不成军，微醺的双躯贴在了一起，交换了旖旎的夜。

 

09

一个月后

“喂。”  
陈立农踢了踢跟树袋熊一样抱着自己怎么都不肯起床的林彦俊。  
“你不赶通告啊。”

“都你啊，通告都没了，赶个鸡掰啊。”  
林彦俊无动于衷的一翻身，蒙上被子打算接着睡。

“那怎么办啦，你这样每天赖在我家也不是事啊。”  
陈立农一掀被子，没有遮盖的林彦俊只得睁眼坐起身，浑身起床气的盯着抢走自己爱人【棉被】的罪魁祸首。  
“那你喝醉了在我身上吐几次，咋俩扯平好了吧”  
“被子还我，我再睡会啦。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我们交往啊，交往就能住你家了吧。”  
林彦俊成功的扯过了被子，蒙上头继续装鸵鸟。

这人总是这样，态度蛮横无理取闹，跟电视上的那种完美人设完全不一样嘛。  
他无奈的看着床上凸起来的不明物体，扯开一角也钻了进去。

那又有什么办法呢，谁叫陈立农喜欢。

FIN

 

番外：

“干，陈立农，你是不是有性瘾啊，昨天刚做了一个晚上我现在屁股还痛呢。”  
“我明天还要上节目，你别闹我了好嘛，弟弟听话，把你手上的易拉罐交出来。”

“不行！当初答应的好好的！你喝一次酒我草一次，好不容易有的通告你又想被媒体曝光节目上宿醉搞泡汤吗。”

“这不还有你嘛，金主~”

“........”


End file.
